Rough Edges
by Auna Marie Wilson
Summary: Isabella Griffiths is a reaper, who is assigned to watch over Grell Sutcliff, who happens when this leads her to meet one hell of a butler and his master. Always on her guard with her trusty pitchfork (because really who wouldn't love a hatchet instead of a pitchfork) She tries her best to be a good little Reaper and keep her nose clean, but it's not that easy around this bunch.


~Prologue~

It was a normal day for freshly demoted Isabella Griffiths. She'd been organizing cinematic records in the Reaper Library for what seemed like an eternity. There was no clear reason for a sudden demotion. But Isabella accepted it without question, only mumbling curse words under her breath every so often.

She tried her best not to look at the clock, because it moved at a slugs pace. Only once or twice did something interesting happen while she was doing this tedious task. Isabella was almost done with her work for the day when William T. Spears came in with a handful of Grell Sutcliff's ear.

"Hello Grell, hello William," She muttered.

"Reaper Griffiths, you have a reassignment." William looked at the redhead furiously, "You will be looking after Reaper Sutcliff from now on."

She nodded without question, unsure if she had just been demoted or promoted.

William thrust Grell toward her, "Effective immediately." William T Spears then turned to leave the two, this infuriated Isabelle.

"Excuse me Reaper Spears, but Reaper Sutcliff does a decent amount of field work. I'll need my death scythe back. "

Behind his glasses, Reaper Spears rolled his eyes. "You're a danger to yourself as well as others with that thing."

"Yet you let Grell have scissors. I feel almost personally insulted. I will have my hatchet back, or I will formally resign," she smirked, resting her fingers on her olive green glasses.

"I'll have it back to you in 2 hours, for now, you might want to get more acquainted with Reaper Sutcliff. I on the other hand will be taking some unpaid over time."

Isabella rolled her eyes and watched her boss leave her with Grell. She had met him before, and found him interesting and very nice, but she didn't appreciate William leaving her with him.

"So Grelliebear, what do you want to do for 2 hours?" The brunette smiled at her new partner.

He returned the grin, "I say I should give you a makeover, if I'm going to be babysat by you, you need to be almost as fabulous as me." He smiled and grabbed her wrist, taking her to his office.

_**Chapter 1: **_

_**Reassignment **_

I wasn't recognizable by the time Grell was done with me. My hair that was normally in a bun, now cascaded over my shoulders, like curly brown drapes. My white-green eyes were surrounded by thick lashes that only Grell could give me. My dress was now a deep maroon, with a plunging heart shaped neck line; I honestly thought that if it weren't for my olive colored glasses, even Grell wouldn't recognize me. But I strangely was okay with the extreme reaper makeover he performed.

I think that's the thing most people never understood about Grell Sutcliff. He was very nice, and quite easy to get along with, once you got passed the whole outer layer of fabulous lust for attractive men, which was a quite entertaining layer in its own right. By the time the 2 hours were up, I was quite glad that William had decided to reassign me.

But I wasn't too gung ho about my weapon reassignment. I got a pitchfork. Now dear reader, you're probably thinking a pitchfork would be a very good weapon to fight with, but my hatchet was an extension of me, whereas the pitchfork just seemed silly. The only thin-handled weapon I would ever want to handle willingly would be an actual scythe. A pitchfork just seemed so impractical next to the slicey action of a hatchet.

But I took the reassignment without lip. Knowing William, lip wouldn't give me my weapon back. So I just took the pitchfork and nodded, he nodded in reply and left. I turned towards Grell,

"I say we part ways for today, and tomorrow we get work." I smiled at him and walked away. Today had been lovely, not productive, but enjoyable. With a large smile on my face, I stalked off to my dad's lovely home. But, upon my arrival, he had company. After retirement, company for my dad was a very unusual thing.

"Sweetie! I wasn't expecting you to be home for another hour. What happened to your dress? I'm sure you already know The Undertaker, Undertaker this is my daughter Isabella."

"Hi," I muttered with a slight wave. I couldn't help but wonder why he was at my father's humble flat. I have to admit, I was a little starstruck; the guy was a living legend. So I took my seat, and stayed quiet as I listened to the two old reapers chat. I smiled too myself at the Undertaker's random fits of laughter, and occasionally weighed in if the topic peaked my interest. When Undertaker bid my father and I farewell, I almost found myself a little sad. But Dad was quick for questioning me.

"So what happened to you, you look so different? How was your day? Is that Pitchfork your new Death Scythe? How's William?"

"I got reassigned, now I'm working with Grell Suttcliff, he gave me a makeover and some clothes and such so I would be fabulous. My day was lovely, it wasn't productive, but it was very entertaining. I was very happy with my new reassignment; Grell's a very fun, sweet person. Yes it's my new scythe, so I can't do serious damage, and William's fine, he's still uptight and needs a month off. He still sees me as immature, but a better reaper than Sutcliff because I'm basically babysitting him. Why was The Undertaker over?"

"What do you mean Sutcliff's a nice guy? He's a freak, a disgrace to reaper kind! He hangs around with that demons, doesn't do work, and he's a Nancy." Of course, anything or anyone I enjoyed the company of who wasn't himself or William T Spears wasn't good enough.

"No, you retired, things change. Grell's a lovely person no matter what you say; I'd ask you didn't insult my coworkers or friends. Grell's nicer to me than any William's ever been. So what if he hangs around with demons, maybe they're nice. Anything else?"

My father smiled at me, as he always did when I got outspoken about anything. "Yes, that neckline's too low." We both laughed, warmly and quietly, "Do you think I raised you okay Belles. I mean with Mom being… You know, do you think you turned out alright?"

I smiled, "Dad, I haven't turned out yet. But so far, I think so. It's getting late, I should go home, and I restart field work tomorrow with Reaper Sutcliff. I'm so nervous, especially with this pitchfork."

"Just stay here then, you have your clothes from Sutcliff, and I can make you breakfast in the morning, and-"

"Fine father, Grell's coming over to get me tomorrow for work, so I should probably get up early, and leave early as well."

"Promise you'll come back after work?" He asked, as he got blankets out for her.

"I always do," I smiled and began to unbutton my dress.

My father kissed me on the forehead, "Goodnight Isabella, and do be careful, Reaping is a dangerous task."

"Night Dad, "I said smiling as he left to go to his bedroom. Silently, I unlaced my corset and threw it on the floor. After re-buttoning my dress, I curled up on my dad's chair and went into a deep dreamless sleep.

I woke up early, before my father. Trying not to make a sound, I carefully put on my corset, stockings, and a bright green dress, that showed a decent amount of chest.

"Grell Sutcliffe., you will be the death of me." I muttered as I tied my boots.

I waited for a long time for my dad to wake up, when he didn't, I left hoping he wouldn't mind. When I arrived at my house, Grell was waiting for me.

_**Sorry for the abrupt ending and the suckitude of this chapter. It really did nothing to set up the story. It was basically 1,300-some words of filler. The next chapter will be more entertaining. This takes place during the anime and is a SebastianxOC story. If there is any mary-sue-ishness please notify me. If there are any grammar issues, notify me if it gets too out of hand to read. I'm only 14 so I won't be perfect. This story starts with the Drocell storyline and continues from there. So feedback is appreciated, and I'll see you in the next chapter, which will be shorter. Unless you guys like it this long I have no issue there.**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Auna Marie Wilson **_


End file.
